A hook-and-loop type fastener is a well know mechanical fastener and wildly used in a variety of fields that need to fasten two separate parts together, such as garment, hats/caps, shoes, personal care product (such as diapers) etc., because of its easy engaging/disengaging characteristic. The hook-and-loop type fastener mainly consists of a hook member on which an array of hooks are formed and a loop member on which a plurality of loops are formed to be engage with the hooks of the hook strap.
One of the traditional methods of manufacturing a hook strap of a hook-and-loop type fastener is to form a plurality of plastic loops on a fabric substrate by means of a plastic monofilament which is knitted and fixed to the fabric substrate by beans of a weft and a warp; and then perform a side-cutting process to the plastic loops formed on the substrate to turn the plastic loops into hook-shaped elements 1 as illustrated in FIG. 1a. Alternatively, instead of performing a side-cutting process, a thermal melting operation is performed to the plastic loops by using a heating element to turn the treated loops into mushroom-type hook elements 1′ as illustrated in FIG. 1b. 
Although the above-mentioned traditional knitting method is able to manufacture a hook member of a hook-and-loop fastener, yet it takes at least three filaments, i.e., a weft, a warp and a plastic monofilament, to form and fix the hook elements onto the substrate, and this is a relatively complex and time-consuming manufacturing process.
In view of the shortcomings of traditional method of manufacturing a hook member described above, there exists a need for a manufacturing method that manufactures the hook member in a simpler, faster and more convenient way to form and fix the hook elements onto the substrate.